


A meeting

by molybdomantic



Category: Old Spice Commercials
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molybdomantic/pseuds/molybdomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like two animal-covered ships, passing in the night." - dizmo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/gifts).



> The commercials this story is based on can be found here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bKXuL-E3bE (hawks)   
> and here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnM-sggV44A (wolves)

MAN WITH HAWKS, internal monologue

The message said: "Black Diamond Casino. Poker table at 11. Dress inconspicuously. You will not be disappointed." I was intrigued. A rival? And suspicious. How would they find me? I resolved to ignore the dress code. I feel naked without the hawks.

 

MAN WITH WOLVES, internal monologue

The trap was set. Two hours until showdown. Time to see who's top dog round here. With time to kill, I hit the bar. Vodka martini for me. The wolves prefer G&T. They're very particular.

 

HAWKS, internal monologue

The usual crowd at the poker table. Not a feather out of place. I was reassured. Then comfortable. Then winning (as usual).

 

WOLVES, internal monologue

Almost time. I drain my glass, then drop it on a passing waiter. The poker room doors are closed. Perfect for a dramatic arrival.

 

HAWKS, internal monologue

I sense a subtle shift in the room. My senses are keen. What *is* that smell? The hawks are restless.

 

WOLVES, internal monologue

He's unflustered by my grand entrance. Is this really the man I was looking for? He seems so... obtuse.

 

HAWKS, internal monologue

There's a stranger in the room. The hawks shriek at him. He's different somehow. There's something that sets him apart from the others. I turn my piercing gaze on him.

 

WOLVES, internal monologue

He's staring at me. Why am I so sweaty? Why did I wear all these wolves? I almost speak but... Relax. I'm wrong. This can't be the right man. They would have mentioned such beady eyes.

 

HAWKS, internal monologue

A momentary distraction. This cannot possibly be my assignation. What a shockingly scruffy overcoat! I must have a word with the doorman. I wait to see what else the evening holds.

 

WOLVES, internal monologue

No-one here but this impertinent pup. And the floor is covered in feathers. How distasteful. I withdraw myself to search elsewhere.


End file.
